Capone
Capone is a playable character in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. Biography Capone is one half of the multi-talented highly respected duo CNN with his partner N.O.R.E. Capone and Noreaga jumped on to the music scene in 1997 with their 1997 debut "The War Report" which sold nearly 500,000 copies. They later reunited to release "The Reunion." Now Capone is part of the Def Jam Family and will be releasing his debut solo release in 2003. Role in Def Jam Vendetta Capone is the second opponent the player face in The Def Jam Tournament. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY In Def Jam Fight For NY Capone is one of D-Mob's talent. Be prepared to face this street fighter in the Foundation during the second half of story mode. He is last seen in the opening cutscene before the player fights Doc at Club 357. Role in Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If you haven't selected his crew, Capone is the leader of the Queens Crew as he is the last member to defeat before the takeover of Queens. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"Make some noise for ashy knuckles man!" *"Who want next? Odds is 4-1, who want next? Anybody?" - Victory Outro Def Jam Fight For NY *"My two punches...ILL! One two, one two!" *"Screw you!" *"Here we go again, man!" *"Move, bitches!" *"You just ran outta time, homie!" *"Get yo ass home"- after performing a blazin' move *"Why should I spare you?"- after performing a blazin' move *"I will knock you out over and over again" - Victory Outro Picking up weapons *"Time to finish you, punk!" *"This shit ends right here!" *"Man, let's finish this!" *"I'm gon' break you, bitch!" *"Die, bastard, die!" *"Don't front on me now, man!" *"Shit, it ain't nothin' personal! *"Let's see how you like this one!" *"Oh I got somethin' new for you, check this out!" *"I take you down, homie!" *"Yeah more pain comin' your way, baby!" *"What's my name, biatch?!" *"Oh you bout to get pounded out!" *"I hope you can run, homie!" *"Man I played too much for you!" *"You should've asked for this shit!" *"Here come the pain!" *"You're through." *"Sit yo ass down!" *"I got you now!" *"Game's over!" *"Time for you to call yo maker!" *"Light out, baby, like a blackout!" *"Oh I'm bout to take it to another level." *"Your luck just ran out!" Gallery 483764-c_017.jpg 483760-c_013.jpg 483752-c_005.jpg ME0000286147 2.jpg|C-N-N (Capone-N-Noreaga) def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040903054145522-927916_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040903054146100-927917_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040903054146694-927918_640w.jpg Capone (DJFFNYTT).jpg|Capone's artwork Capone (DJFFNYTT) 1.jpg Buttonbash.jpg 483755-c 008.jpg 483750-c 003.jpg 483748-c 001.jpg 1388141760 capone prev001.jpg Videos Trivia *Capone's rear blazin' move is used by Chiang in Def Jam Fight For NY. *Capone is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was playable right from the start in ''Vendetta but has to be unlocked in Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover. Ghostface Killah, Manny, WC, and Joe Budden are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. *Capone is one of the few characters to return in Fight for NY with one of their previous blazing moves from Vendetta. The others are Snowman, Dan G, Pockets, Joe Budden, Redman and House. *Capone's Vendetta outfit is similar to N.O.R.E.'s in Fight for NY. The only difference is that N.O.R.E's outfit is desert. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Former Antagonists